wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Krik'thir the Gatewatcher
| affiliation = | faction = Combat | occupation = |status = Killable | location = The Gilded Gate, Azjol-Nerub | instance = Azjol-Nerub }} Krik'thir the Gatewatcher is the first boss of Azjol-Nerub. He is a nerubian vizier under the command of Anub'Arak — a powerful servant of the Lich King. His main objective is to guard the gate that leads further into the ancient city. Abilities *'Mind Flay'. *'Curse of Fatigue'-Kirk'thir will cast Curse of Fatigue on 2-3 targets periodically. *'Bugs'-Summon waves of small AoEable mobs. *'Enrage'-Enrages at 10% health. The Event The boss is guarded by three groups of three spiders. The pulls are successive, meaning that once you pull the first group an event has started. Sometimes you can catch a break between groups to drink if you are able to kill them fast enough. There is no break before the boss is pulled. Each pull consists of a miniboss and two adds. In addition to the constant risk of Anub'ar Skirmishers and Web Wrap, each miniboss has a special ability: from left to right these are: Left: A poison spit that hits targets in a cone; it is ideal for the tank to face this boss away from the party, but given the chaos of the fight this is not always possible. The group can eat the damage. Middle: A blast of webs that hits targets in a cone and disorients everyone for about three seconds. Beware of drops in healing and aggro. Right: Attacks rapidly as through dual wielding with a Frenzy-style effect. Be prepared for massive incoming damage. Some groups have an Anub'ar Skirmisher, which will drop aggro during the fight and focus on a random party member, becoming immune to taunt and CC, so they should be killed first. Throughout these pulls a random party member will become encased in webbing which needs to be attacked in order to free them. It's helpful to have one party member keeping a lookout for this. A good way to handle this encounter is to start with the furthest left group and pull them back into the hall a bit, giving the mana-users time to drink when the second group aggroes. Heroic The event is similar to the regular run. The groups pull successively after the first group. The large mobs, Watcher Silthik, Watcher Gashra, and Watcher Narjil are immune to shackle, however the smaller spiders can be crowd controlled. Similar to Normal, kill the Anub'ar Skirmishers first. In addition it is important that no one turn their back on this mob, as they can hit with backstab for over 10k even on players with plate armor. Loot Quotes Encounter in Azjol'Nerub To his minions: * "Keep an eye on the tunnel. We must not let anyone through!" * "I hear footsteps. Be on your guard." * "I sense the living. Be ready." Upon being aggroed: * "This kingdom belongs to the Scourge! Only the dead may enter." When sending in reinforcements: * "We are besieged. Strike out and bring back their corpses!" * "We must hold the gate. Attack! Tear them limb from limb!" * "The gate must be protected at all costs. Rip them to shreds!" When unleashing the swarm: * "They hunger." * "Dinner time, my pets." Upon killing a player: * "You were foolish to come." * "As Anub'Arak commands!" * "Hush-tak Hee-tah!" (Nerubian language) Upon death: * "I should be grateful, but I long ago lost the capacity..." Related achievements * * * - heroic mode, defeat him before any of the three watchers die. External links Category:Bosses Category:Azjol-Nerub mobs Category:Nerubian viziers